Just a moment
by eSJa
Summary: A collection of short one shots, some pairings, mostly a glimpse into each characters lives. Added short Ziggy shot.
1. Discovery

The two men stood facing each other, thoughts of Shion and what she meant to them racing through their respective minds. Tension thick enough to drown in filled the air.

"How could you do this to her? All she ever did was love you." Allen growled, his anger awakened and burning. "You can't imagine what she went through after you died."

The Red Testament; otherwise known as Kevin, didn't move a muscle, he stood stock still gauging this man he had not planned for. "Do not presume you know the reasons for my actions." He said in a soft unemotional voice.

The lack of caring, of emotion enraged Allen, taking a page from the book of Jr he yelled, "You bastard! How could you claim that you loved her and now be so cold and calculating?" He pointed back at the still limp form of Shion that lay in MOMO's arms. "This is your fault, you did this to her."

"I did what was necessary." He replied in the same calm tone. " It is as it should be."

Clenching his fist in frustration and barely controlled rage he stepped toward this man he had envied, "You were her world, the thing she lived for and drove her." Glaring at the unmoving figure he continued, "She still wears the necklace you gave her, and the nightmares, god the nightmares she has about your death! She never admits to having them but I have seen her twitching and moaning when she falls asleep working."

A shadow that might have been surprise passed over Kevin's handsome but cold features. "I did die as I was supposed to and it served its purpose, she finished KOS-MOS, the rest…" He paused as if something were caught in his throat, "she was not supposed to hold onto me."

"She did, and now you have to deal with it, if I don't kill you first." He threatened. Looks of shock and a collective gasp from the group assailed his ears, but Allen didn't care.

"You were supposed to take my place Allen, she was to love you." Kevin said softly, pain lacing his stoic timber.

Allen felt his muscles tighten then release to the point he almost collapsed. "What?" He mumbled, rocked to the core by the revelation, not sure if he should believe it.

Nodding Kevin explained, "After I died you were put in place to help her recover and be the guiding force to her eventual awakening." He looked at the still shocked Allen, " I have no reason to lie about this, it is the truth."

Allen slowly shook his head, clearing the cobwebs, "But..why? Why did you lead her on?"

Kevin lifted his arm slowly, causing Jr and Ziggy to bring their weapons to bear on him. "There is no need, I will not attack you."

Unbelieving they kept their weapons trained on him as he reached up and removed his hood, revealing the dark hair that had characterized him before his death. "It was part of the greater order, she needed someone to give her purpose, open her mind and soul up to what could be possible." He dropped his hand back to his side and surprised them all by sighing.

Still confused Allen asked, "But you didn't have to make her love you; if you knew what was going to happen that was cruel, vicious."

Suddenly Kevin seemed to grow larger, his presence looming over them; eyes flashing dangerously, "Do not tell me what is cruel, I know all to well cruelty and it's many forms!" As suddenly as it has come the display of power was gone, leaving Kevin looking older and by the slump of his shoulders exhausted.

"I didn't make her love me, that was her choice, just as it was mine to love her." He looked up, into Allen's eyes, hoping to find understanding. "I loved her because she gave me the strength to do what I had to, I needed her."

A groan pierced the air causing Allen to whip around. Shion's hand groped out for something, finding MOMO's hand she gripped it tightly. Her eyelids fluttered open. Allen rushed to her side, kneeling in front of her, blocking her view of Kevin. "Chief, can you hear me?" He asked worry tinged in his voice.

"A…Allen?" She replied groggily focusing on his face, "What happened, I thought I saw…it couldn't be though."

"Shion."

Eyes widening, Shion began to sit up, only to have Allen place a hand against her shoulder, "Shion, don't do this, please, lay back down."

She met Allen's concerned eyes and for the first time saw the love that had always been shining in them. She knew the voice that had called her name, she heard it every night; "Thank you Allen, but I have to know…I need to understand." He nodded in defeat, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her, he squeezed her hand and felt her squeeze back.

Closing her eyes she stood, gathering her self, she opened them. "Kev..in?" she said voice catching.

He nodded. "I came here to meet you Shion…" At that moment the wall exploded outward and KOS-MOS stepped through, she quickly scanned the room and identified everyone before turning back to Kevin. "You are Kevin Winnicot, former head of my development team, died T.C. 4765, by your clothing you are also identified as one of the figures involved with the destruction of the system known as "Proto Omega" and the death of the former leader of the Ormus Organization. Threat Assessment: Highly Dangerous." She raised her arm as it began to glow and change.

"KOS-MOS no! Don't!" Shion screamed, flashes of the past slamming through her mind.

Kevin stood still, facing Shion and gazed into her frantic eyes, "Forgive me Shion." He turned his back on her and raised his own arm at KOS-MOS, a soft glow emitting from his palm.

The world filled with blinding light and a deafening roar, Shion's screams drowned out in the chaos.

-------------------------------------------------

She woke slowly. Climbing out of the darkness she felt the soreness in her body and heard a ringing in her ears. Cracking her eyes the light flooded in, she squinted as a shadow fell over her. The face swam before her, sandy brown hair, faded blue eyes. "Allen." She thought. As he came into focus she saw his lips moving, "…ok?" She heard through the fading ringing.

She nodded; feeling his hand holding hers, it was warm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw scorch marks on the far wall and the last few moments crashed back to her. She looked up at Allen desperately, "Where's KOS-MOS? What happened to…?" A figure moved into her line of view over Allen's shoulder, "The person known as Kevin Winnicot has been terminated." Stated KOS-MOS.

Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring the room again. "No, not again, why?" she questioned herself. Pressing a hand to the ground she sat up, dizziness overcoming her. "Maybe he isn't" she thought:if he could do it before…" A spark of hope lit inside her as she wiped away the tears and tried to look past her friends that had gathered around her.

"I am sorry Shion." MOMO said sadly when their eyes met. She moved back to stand by Jr's side. Kevin lay against the far wall; his body slumped over, hair obscuring his face. Even admits all the cloths she could see the hole in his chest. She shuddered, "No…"

She started to fall back, wanting to curl up and block everything out, but she felt strong arms catch her and pull her close. She looked up to find Allen's kind but pained face looking down at her. "Che…Shion, I'm sorry."

Looking up at this man she had ignored and berated so many times, she found herself comforted by his touch and the strength that radiated from him. She pressed her body against his, "Allen? Please hold me?" Without a word his enfolded her in his arms.


	2. Focus

Light flashed off the razor sharp blade, the only thing giving away its barely visible location. The silence ruled save for soft sound of cloth rustling in quick movement and to those with superior hearing, air parting in a violent sigh.

Like water flowing from a cup Jin moved with a graceful powerful fluidity that spoke of his years of training and honed concentration. Shirtless in the warm afternoon sun, sweat shone off his hardened body, his face a mask of stone.

He parried up, then bringing the blade back down he spun on one foot whipping the blade around at his imaginary enemies mid-section. It would have been a beautiful display except for his loss of balance at the last moment that forced him to plant a hand into the soft grass that grew on the cliff top.

"Fuck" he mouthed in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. Rocking back on his heels he sat, crossing his legs and laying the blade across his muscular thighs.

He ignored the crack of branches in the forest behind him, knowing who approached. Starring off into the bright blue sky that met the crystal clear water miles from his perch, a calm breeze caressed his back, drawing the few loose strands of hair across his face. "Shion, Pellegri, Margulis." He said sending their names on the wind and out of his mind.

His grandfathers voice floated through his mind, wise but forceful, "Remove all distractions, focus on the now, what you can control, do not let the outside in."

Jin breathed deeply, searching for his center but only finding the stoic face of his young sister upon his return from Miltia 15 years ago. "Where were you Jin, why weren't you there?"

He remembered the pain that had shot through him seeing her obvious struggle to be steady and strong. "I had duties to attend to, I am sorry I was not with you."

Her lip quivered and tears welled in her expressive eyes, "It's all your fault!" She screamed at him, barriers breaking down, "Their dead because of you! Why weren't you there?"

"Shion, please, I am..." he started reaching for her quaking frame. His hand brushed her shoulder and she flinched away, "Don't touch me, I hate you! Leave me alone!" Shion turned glasses catching the fading sun and blinding him as she ran through the archway of their temporary home, her bedroom door crashing shut moments later.

Lowering his arm he blinked the sun from his eyes, "I am sorry Shion."

Jin opened his eyes, seeing the blue sky reach to eternity and was reminded of another blue just like this one.

"Don't touch me Jin, you don't know him like I do."

"Pellegri, listen to me, he is not what you think he is, you don't know what I do about him." Jin explained, hoping he could break though her determination and awe of the man he knew was perverting his grandfather's lessons.

She gave him a hard look, "I know him as well as you do, he has plans, ideas that could change everything. All the red tape can be stripped away and we can do the right thing without waiting for the idiots above us to agree."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her close and looking into her sharp depthless blue eyes, "There has to be balance to everything, he knows that but doesn't care anymore, he thinks he can do it all and he can't. He has killed innocent men to get what he wants, you can't be part of that!"

Pellegri's eyes narrowed and she shrugged his grip from her and stepped back. "Sometimes evil things must be done for the greater good, I thought you understood that." Her face softened and she stepped back to him placing her hands on his chest, "Just come with us Jin, we can do so much good, he is a great man who is willing to do what needs to be done. Please."

He looked down at her, images of her laughing, crying, gasping in passion flitting through his mind, "No, I can't condone what he has done or what he thinks he will do, nor can I be with anyone who does." He said, grasping her wrist and removing her hands from his chest.

Pellegri's mouth hardened and her eyes went cold, "Fine, you will see Jin, you will see what you gave up." Turning she exited the sparse bedroom quickly, it was the last time he saw her.

"Jin?" Questioned the rumbling timbre of Helmer.

Shaken loose from the tour of his past Jin stood smoothly and stepped over to his shirt and scabbard, sheathing the extension of himself he placed it on the clasp in his hip and turned. "Representative Helmer." He greeted.

Helmer let a small smile play across his features, "You have been a hard man to track down this last week, and I almost think you don't want to be found."

Jin responded coolly, "There is a war coming, I needed solace to prepare."

Helmer's smile faded and was replaced with a rigid gaze, "I know I have relied upon you more than I should have as of late, but I can count on you do get the information we need to gain the upper hand."

"I have my own reasons for doing what you ask, I am happy that I can help you but there are things that need my attention and wrongs that must be put right." Jin explained, a hot glow growing in his usually cool eyes.

"I have another assignment for you; we have gotten word from an informant that Ormus is moving a massive amount of personnel and resources in the next couple of days and we need you to find out what their objective is." Helmer told him, pushing ahead and ignoring Jin's proclamation.

Pellegri flared into Jin's head, "I…can't, I have other obligations."

A dark cloud passed over Helmer's strong face "You don't have a choice Jin, you signed the paper bringing you back onto active duty, don't force me on this."

"Don't force you on this?" Jin asked, his voice no longer calm, "You know my record, everything I have done in the name of saving our way of life, nothing I have done was because you forced me. If I can accomplish your objectives as well as my own all the better, but do not ever think you own me."

Helmer signed deeply, his demeanor shifting from business to familiar, "I didn't come to fight with you, we need you, you have a ability to route out the truth where no one else can. I don't know what is driving you, but be careful, you're not the same man I knew a year ago."

Jin tuned and picked up his tunic, shrugged it over his shoulders and tied it tightly, "No one can stay the same forever Helmer, you and I know that all to well." He said in an even tone, his back still turned to Helmer.

"I do know that Jin, it's just that you are beginning to sound like…" Helmer started, cutting himself off before he regretted something he said.

Whipping around hotly, Jin surprised Helmer, "Do not compare me to him, we are nothing alike and I would never do what he has done, no matter the cost." He spit out, body tensed.

"I did not mean to imply that you are like him, but it is a thin line between right and wrong." Helmer said, taking a step back.

Eyes narrowed Jin stalked past the Representative, "Message me the mission information, you'll get what you need." He replied coldly. He disappeared into the woods, leaving Helmer alone on the picturesque bluff.

"I hope you do to." He said to the wind.


	3. Over an empty plate

"Of course I didn't grab my jacket," Shion grumbled morosely to herself as the downpour of cold rain pounded at her. "It fits."

"I should be hurrying inside like everyone else, but really I don't care right now." She glanced up in time to see a mother leading her son quickly through the rain toward some drier destination; the mother looked as miserable as Shion felt but the son had a grin of wonder and joy on his face as he looked up into the bruised sky. "Just wait," she thought to herself as they passed by, "you'll see the dark for what it really is soon enough."

She felt bad for being in a dismal mood and scolded herself for wishing a bad future on the little boy, she couldn't help it though since discovering what Vector had done...nothing had seemed right with the world.

Tucking her chin back into her chest she watched the ground roll by, walking aimlessly through Second Miltia was not a common thing for her but like her life at the moment she had no destination.

Soon she found herself outside a familiar doorway, looking up she saw the sign and let a small smile play across her troubled face. "If nothing else I can get dry and maybe something to eat." She stepped through the sliding doors and was accosted by a warm blast of air that sent shivers to her spine. Standing in the center of the air current for a moment she dried her cloths; tossing her hair over a shoulder she squeezed the majority of the water into a nearby potted plant. being mostly dried off she walked slowly up the stair discovering that her boots made a unpleasant squishing sound. Groaning she fishined the short flight of stairs and was welcomed by the site of Moby Dicks.

Sighing and feeling more relaxed already she made her way to the bar, "Shion?" asked a surprised voice behind her.

She stood stock still for a moment, then realizing it wasn't Jin she turned slowly; "I really don't want to see anyone right now." she thought. The voice had come from the table in the alcove, but she couldn't see who was there as they were sitting behind the pillar. "Hello?" she called.

Hearing a scrape of chair legs over the floor she braced herself and put on a unfelt smile. As the person walked around the corner the smile faded into a open mouthed gape, there stood Gaignun Kukia Jr. "Hey Shion, I thought that was you." Giving her a cocky grin he raised an eyebrow, "Um, do you want me to feed you?" he asked.

Quickly blinking her eyes and shaking her head she stuttered, "Huh, what?"

"Your mouth was open like a baby bird." he told her with a laugh.

"Oh: she answered, making sure her mouth was closed. "What are you doing here? Last time I talked to MOMO she said you were out looking for that big ship that swallowed the Zohar."

"You talked to MOMO? How is she I haven't seen her in a while she is supposed to be here at the UMN center getting a checkup." Jr rushed out taking a eager step forward, cerulean eyes shining.

Shion couldn't help but laugh, "Is that why you are here? To see MOMO?"

Jr blushed deeply, "No! Not at all!" Shion gave him a quizzical look. "I mean, thats not...damnit." He grunted, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Ok," he started, taking a deep breath, "I was out with the Durandal but we decided that the Foundation would be safer if it was closer to Second Miltia so we moved it here and we just arrived a couple of hours ago. It is just a coincidence that MOMO is here too."

Shion giggled, "Ok, if you say so."

Rolling his eyes Jr asked, "What are you doing here?"

Caught off gaurd Shion fumbled for an excuse, "Oh, I, um, Second Division, KOS-MOS..."

Jr gave her a lopsided grin, "Wanna sit?" he asked motioning to his table.

Shion thought for a moment, she had to tell him something and maybe he was the one to talk to, he understood things better than most people who looked three times his age. Nodding she followed him and took a seat across from his empty plate of curry.

Sitting and taking a sip of his drink he asked, "So you had to bring KOS-MOS back to Second Division? Helmer didn't mention that when we talked this morning."

Opening her mouth to answer, Shion was unble to tell himt he lie she had quickly cocntructed. "He knows what it's like to feel lost, and he'll find out soon enough." she told herself.

Jr noticed the far away look in her eyes and her body language was screamed how tense she was. "Shion, is everything ok?" he asked, concerned.

It was like his question slapped her, her head came up and she gave him a hard look. Jr sat back in confusion, he had only seen her this way when they discovered those girls with the Zohar.

"I am sorry Jr, " she said, her face softening, "It's just...I quit Vector."

"Wha?!" he exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden confession. "What happened, why did you do that?" he asked confused.

Shion sighed deeply, "Things had seemed kinda strange for a while, since about the time I met you really. Not to say your the problem!" she added. Jr waved away her comment and leaned forward to listen, "Things just didn't add up; KOS-MOS saving the Elsa and showing up outside of Old Miltia then docking with the Dinah, the Zohar and how Vector seemed to always be involved somehow."

"I know what you mean, but Vector has always been a major player in whats going on." Jr responded as Shion looked down at her hands quizically.

"More than you know," she said softly. "I started looking through old files a couple of months ago, Vector has been around as far back as I can search; all the way to Second Jerusalem."

Jr's eyes grew wide, "Damn, I knew they had been around awhile, but...damn"

Shion looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes, "Then I found something else, something I still can't quiet beleive...there is a file that links the appearance on the Gnosis and Vector."

She looked at Jr, the shock on his face was plain, "I must have looked the same way when I read the file." she thought.

Jr blinked slowly, gathering his senses, "What was in the file." he asked quietly, still triyng to wrap his mind around what was said.

"The file wasn't completely clear, but it did show figures on the increased rate of Gnosis appearance whenever the Rhein-Maiden showed up and...it made reference to the giant ship that took the Zohar, its called Abel's Ark."

"You mean that Vector knew the name of that ship? What else did the file say?" he asked anxiously.

"The only other thing was that after the path to Old Miltia was revealed Alel's Ark was expected and...it has something to do with finding Lost Jerusalem."

Jr didn't think he could be shocked anymore abut he obviously was, now totally blown away he lept to his feet; needing to do something. "I...Gaignun...Helmer..." he stuttered, "I have to go tell them, if Vector knows all of this, they probably know more than just what you found."

"Probably." Shion whispered.

Jr looked at his friend, the information she told him was of dire importance but he could tell she wasn't dealing with what she had found very well.

He sat back in his discarded chair and took her hand in his. "Shion, no matter what you did for them while you worked there, you had nothing to do with any of that. It's not your fault."

She looked up and into his expressive eyes, "But it was my fault, the file also mentioned...KOS-MOS, she is part of it too somehow."

"Even if she is part of it, she also saved us from Proto Merkabah when it was breaking up, she saved you and Allen in the Dinah and helped set those two girls free from the Zohar, your like her mother and your raised her right."

"I just don't know what I am supposed to do, Vector defined me, all my time and energy went into what they wanted of me, and now I find out that I might be responsible for horrific things, I can't stand it." she said, choking back a sob.

"When Albedo did those things to MOMO, I felt like it was my fault, and then we almost lost her...butt in the end it was Albedo I lost." Shion looked at the young man and the pain etched on his face, he had never talked about this before she knew, "We kind of made up in the end, when I went to him. I realized that he made his choices and I had made mine, we were brothers but the past was the past and we couldn't change that, only try to understand it."

"Jr, I didn't know.." said sympathetically, slowly understanding what he was trying to tell her.

He looked at her, eyes blazing, "The past can't be changed, we can only make our way to the future, what ever happens that is all we can do."

She looked at him gratefully, he smiled softly before taking his hand from hers and standing up, "I have to go let Helmer and Gaignun know what you told me, but I think you should catch a cab to the UMN center and see MOMO, she would like that and you could use the cheering up."

"Thank you Jr, I..." "Just go see MOMO, and...tell her I say hi." he said with lopsided embarrased grin, cutting her off. "I'll try to catch up with you later."

Shion nodded as he turned and made his way down the stairs to the exit. She sat for a moment; thinking over what he had said before getting up and going to the comm station near the bar and called for a cab. "To the future." she thought, "Maybe, I can make my own way."


	4. Cold coffee

Cold coffee, I hate cold coffee. There have been too many cups of cold coffee since she left. Hell she didn't allow drinks in the lab out of fear someone would spill on the equipment.

Sighing I grab the mug, hoping the bad taste will keep me awake. Gazing into the darkness that blankets the room I feel my muscles complain of a lack of use; pushing away from the desk and standing they moan thanks. From the corner of my eye I see Kos-Mos's status light blink on her bed; it seems dimmer these days. She knows the details just as I do, but I swear she has sadness to her that wasn't there before.

I shouldn't be the one in charge; Shion was the heart of it all; she drove us, kept it all focused. Now they look to me and it's just…not right.

I hate being buried down here under everything else; it's not enough to have the project on my shoulders but this whole place feels like it's trying to crush me.

How did she do it? From the day she took over people have questioned her, tested her commitment and passion for the project. Not to mention the constant reminder of Kevin's death; she just bottled it up I know but there is only so much a person can hold in before they break. Is that why she left, did she break and just hide it from all of us?

I feel my hand tremble and look down at my hand squeezing the life out of the mug. Damn, how many times have I had this conversation with myself, five, ten, a hundred?

"I should have stopped her."

Trying to calm myself I close my eyes and take a deep breath, but she fills my mind. I can see her crying over his grave in the rain, the fear in her eyes during the Encephalon dive and her tears after Kos-Mos saved the Elsa. She suffered so many times and I couldn't stop any of it.

I open my eyes finding the same darkness; it never seems to turn to light and I hate that. I can hear the beeps and twirps of the consoles recording each moment reminding me there is still work to be done. I might not have Shion's intuition with Kos-Mos, but I'll be damned if I am the reason she has one more disappointment in her life.

Sitting back down I take a sip of my coffee, the cold bitter metallic taste fills my mouth making me wince. God I hate cold coffee.


	5. A new day

Waking suddenly, details from the nightmare fade quickly but the sense of dread hangs on like it always does.

"Was it Kevin or Mom…?" I wonder quietly.

Sighing and not wanting to know I slide out of bed and turn off my alarm. The sun is just starting to rise and the first rays are sneaking into my bungalow.

Today is the day, a lot is riding on what we find; I hope Miyuki has everything in order. I shouldn't have included her in the mission, she's smart but she takes things like this too lightly and forgets easily. To late now, I'll just have to be ready to cover her mistakes.

Turning on my connection gear I am surprised to see there aren't any new messages. Usually Doctus reminds me of the dangers and asks if I want to back out.

"Hmm, maybe she's starting to take me seriously."

Setting the gear back in it's charger I rub the sleep from my eyes and walk to the kitchen counter to turn on the coffee maker, usually I have tea but I need to be extra alert today.

I feel restless, maybe it's because of the mission, or maybe it was the dreams…it doesn't really matter I am not going to sit here and brood over it.

Stepping outside I slide my nightshirt over my head and grab the swimsuit that's hanging up. I know there is no one out here but the animals and me but I still feel watched as I pull on the bottoms and the clip the top together.

Just to be safe I grab the Connection Gear from its stand and jog lightly out to the beach. Stopping next to my lounge chair I take a deep breath and drink in the warm morning air. I never really got a chance like this when I worked for Vector, I could have taken a vacation if I wanted to but there was always too much to do.

Vector…I hope Kos-Mos is doing ok. I didn't want to leave her but I just couldn't be there anymore after I found out what they were really up to. I know Allen will watch over her, there isn't anyone else I would trust her to. If he wasn't there I don't think I could have left, no matter what I discovered. Still…I worry.

Damn, I can't think about this right now, I have to focus on the mission.

Dropping the Gear on the seat I run out to the softly breaking waves and the cold water washes over my legs as I plunge into the inlet. Just as I am about to dive into the swimming hole I hear a chirp behind me. Half crouched I look back over my shoulder as the chirp sounds again.

"Of course I get a call now, I can't ever have a minute to myself." I groan. Turning I walk slowly back through the surf, relishing the feel of it on my legs.

The warm sand is under my feet before I know it and the peaceful morning is broken as I pick up the Gear and open my message.

_Shion._

_The timetable has been moved up. I hope you are ready. As soon as you get this log in, I will notify Vector-girl and will be waiting for you._

_alea iacta est_

Doctus 

"Damn." Squeezing the Gear tightly as adrenaline rushes through me I close the window and snap it into its holster; sprinting off the beach and up the hill to the Dinah I jump into the pilot seat and enclose the cockpit.

Engaging the system I close my eyes as the darkness engulfs me, "Your right Doctus, the die has been cast."


	6. Wakening

A/N

Ziggy is by far the most neglected main character in the series, I think because he is so complex and what little emotion we see from him is driven by his past with Voyager. I got this idea driving home, when does he start to feel something more for MOMO than just an objective to complete, does he know what it is? This is set at the UMN Center just before Juli wakes him up.

* * *

I remembered how warm her hands where.

She would stand over my shoulder as I worked on reports; hand on my shoulder after the apartment was quiet.

She also knew, often before I even did when and where I had an itch, digging her nails into that spot and scratching until it was gone.

I wasn't supposed to remember things like this but since the girl I had. Bits and pieces came to me, things like her hands, or that first memory of the park and the dog.

What was it about the girl that drew these memories, feelings out of me? My mission was all but complete, so why was I still here?

I knew she saw me as a father like figure, protecting her and saving her the way her own father never could. Why did I try to ease her feelings when her mother was so cold to her? I didn't mind it as it made her doing what I asked during battle that much easier, but protecting her feelings was not the same as protecting her body. Now there was something different, an, itch.

It wasn't really an itch, I didn't feel things like that anymore but it was the best way to describe it. A thing that I couldn't reach that annoyed. No, annoyed was the right word; persisted.

It was almost time for the procedure, I knew she would like me there but there really wasn't a reason for me to attend. My mission was over.

Maybe I would attend though, until the Y-data had been extracted there were still many groups that would like to obtain the girl.


End file.
